Never Being Alone
by Bramblerose4
Summary: George thinks he'll have to celebrate his birthdays alone only to find out that he is wrong. Rated for use of alcohol.


**Author's Note: This wasn't what I had originally planned to write; I wanted a huge party filled with laughter and everyone having a good time, but once I started writing it just didn't seem right anymore. Unbeta'd; all mistakes are mine!**

**Happy Birthday Fred and George!**

**Never Being Alone**

George looked up from the sales reports spread across the kitchen table as the old grandfather clock struck eleven.

"It won't be long now. Just one more hour to go," he said to no one. He looked out into the living room of Number 93 and tried not to get upset as the chimes reverberated throughout the spacious flat. He failed. With an angry wave of his hand he banished the paperwork to his work desk in the joke shop below him and he summoned a bottle of aged Fire Whiskey out of the liquor cabinet and two glasses.

He set one glass on the place beside him; his right hand side and the other in front of himself. He poured a small amount of whiskey in both glasses, and by the time the ninth chime had rung, George had poured himself a small drink and drank the amber liquid in one go and was pouring himself another one.

He ignored the burning sensation as his tongue and throat felt like he had indeed swallowed fire and poured himself another drink. As the last chime rang out George choked out a laugh to stall the silence if only for a moment, but once he got started he found that he couldn't stop. He laughed until his abs hurt and he felt lightheaded as the alcohol took effect of his senses.

He was laughing so hard that he failed to hear the fire place flare to life in brilliant green flames as someone entered his home.

"What's so funny?" A warm voice asked from behind.

"Merlin's beard!" he cursed and all the unoccupied chairs pulled themselves away from the table as George's magic spiked out of control.

"Oh whoa, I didn't mean to startle you," Harry Potter said holding up his hands in reassurance.

"Harry?" George asked confused as the Boy-Who-Lived pulled the bottle across the table towards him.

"Where you expecting the Queen?" Harry asked walking into the room. He didn't wait for George's answer as he took in the sight of the opened bottle of whiskey and the clear effects it was having on the tall Weasley. "I had a feeling that you might have started without me."

"How did you know-?"

"Ron," Harry answered. "He wanted to be here but with the baby and all he was unable to make it, so he sent me. Not-not that I didn't want to be here," Harry quickly added his cheeks growing pink as he stumbled over his words. "I know what it's like not having anyone with you to celebrate your birthday."

Despite himself George smiled and he realized that it was the first time he had all day. "So, I'm stuck with you?" George summarized with a chuckle.

"Yes, you are stuck with me…" Harry trailed off and seemed lost in his thoughts.

"I couldn't think of a better way to celebrate my 23rd birthday," George said and at that moment he meant it.

Harry smiled at him and George felt himself mirror that smile. "You know it is bad luck for the birthday boy to pour his own drink?"

"But I think we are okay since it isn't midnight yet."

"Even so, I think I should take over from now on."

"You're the boss," George agreed.

George followed Harry's hands as The-Boy-Who-Lived pulled the bottle of whiskey across the table towards him.

"Why don't we toast to your health?"

George nodded, "sounds good."

Harry moved across the room and made to sit on the chair on George's right.

"No!" George shouted as Harry started to sit down. "Not there."

Harry studied him for a moment before moving away and pushing the chair back in. "Oh, sorry. Is that Fred's seat?" Harry asked; his voice low in seriousness.

George looked at Harry and wondered if Harry was silently mocking him, but all he could find was genuine curiosity. George nodded. "Yeah."

Harry nodded in understanding and showing the grace of the Gryffindor Seeker he once was Harry spun on his heel and moved to George's other side to the head of the table.

"Thanks," the ginger said apologetically.

"Not a problem," Harry said and refilled George's glass. Harry summoned another glass from the cabinet and poured another drink. "So what should our first toast be?"

"To never being alone on your birthday!"

"I'll drink to that," Harry agreed and raised his whiskey to clinked glasses.


End file.
